


Waiting

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Loneliness, M/M, Short & Sweet, ennui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry is away on Auror mission, Draco misses him terribly.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/gifts).



> For the very lovely Volo. Hope you like this xxx
> 
> Word of the day: _Ennui_. A feeling of listlessness and dissatisfaction arising from a lack of excitement.

When Harry was away on an Auror Mission, Draco just didn’t feel quite whole. 

Of course, his friends were lovely. They’d rally round. Take Draco for meals and walks in the country. 

But somehow it never felt the same and tonight Draco felt lost, felt seized by ennui. 

He tried to read but the words swam on the page. Tried to cook but everything looked unappealing. Annoyed, Draco slumped by the window, watching water race across the pane. 

A sudden flap of owl wings caught his attention.

Opening the message, Draco’s heart raced. “ _Mission successful. Home before you know it_.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
